Adventure of the legendary Saeor, Luna!
by remvis
Summary: Luna finds out that she is a Saeor, half pokemon, half human! Read into her adventure as a Saeor. Also, i am taking SOME requests for OC's, it depends on certain things. also, the OC's will most likely only have a minor part in the story, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I own all characters made/ used in this story, but others are welcome to use them. This fanfiction is rated M because there Will be lemons in later chapters. Be warned: the main character becomes a bisexual character, leading to lemons with both genders. I will warn you at the top when these chapters occur so that you can skip ahead if you wish to the next chapter. I except criticism as betterment of me being an author, and I will post the next chapter every week on Mondays. ~Remvis**

Luna looked into her bedroom mirror. She had silver eyes and long, shiny silver hair to match. She wore a red t-shirt with a short blue skirt that went about halfway down her thigh. She had long bunched up stockings that went up to her knees.

Luna was 12 and was about to start her Pokemon journey. She already had her first pokemon, Alex, a shiny, female Dratini that she had found in the nearby forest in the lake. It had been terribly hurt and paralyzed, which made it unable to get back in the water. Luckily, Luna had a premier ball on her and had caught it and brought it to her town's poke center to be healed.

This had happened two years ago, and Alex and Luna were close friends. Luna left her house and set off, taking her bag, 5 pokeballs and Alex's Premier Ball. She had gotten her pokemon licence the day before and now she was off. As she walked through the woods, she saw many pokemon, but she stopped short as she saw a strange Cyndaquil. Its colors were different, but it wasn't a shiny, for it had an orange back, and blue and light blue flames. She sent out Alex to fight. The Cyndaquil must have noticed, because it got in a ready pose.

"Alex, use twister!" Luna shouted.

Alex swept it's tail on the ground bring up sand that swirled into a miniature tornado. However, as the twister covered the Cyndaquil, it used flame wheel to turn it into glass and breaks it, sending it flying towards Alex. She takes the hit, losing strength. The Cyndaquil then used rollout, defeating Alex but continuing.

Luna saw this and, in the spur of the moment, runs out in between the two Pokemon. As the Cyndaquil aims for Alex, it hits Luna, hard. Then, as if her body was acting on its' own, she put her hands together and pure force comes out of them, blasting the Cyndaquil away and knocking it out. Luna pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the Cyndaquil, catching it.

Her mind was exploding with questions, 'what just happened? Did I do that?' when suddenly a girl came out from the bushes. The girl looked about her age, but she wasn't human, she was a Saeor, a half-human, half- pokemon mix breed. Sometimes, a human and a close pokemon will mate, creating a Saeor. The girl had curly reddish hair and six red tails, she was a Vulpix girl.

The girl looked at Luna and said with a smile, "Oh, so you're one too, nice counter attack by the way. Oh and also, I like your tail and ears." Luna thought, 'Tail and ears? Counter attack? What on earth is this girl talking about?'

Then, her pokedex buzzed and said "Pokemon Detected!" It showed a picture of herself, but with ears and a tail and said. "Eon, the Ultimate Pokemon. The only way of getting an Eon is by having an Eevee's weird genetic code react to the genetic code of a mew, which has the genetic makeup of every pokemon. The Eevee will evolve into Eon. Because of this, Eon can learn every single move and as many as eight moves at a time." Luna looked into a nearby pond. In her reflection, she had two fox ears where her normal ears had been, and a silver tail came up from behind her. Luna was a Saeor.


	2. Chapter 2 How they Met

**Ok guys, I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but this is going to be a long-ish story, being at least 7 or 8 chapters. Also, the only reason why I might not have the next chapter ready by the next weeks' Monday is if I have no internet excess, and then I will try to get it in as soon as possible. ~Remvis**

Luna looked back up at the Vulpix Saeor with a really confused look on her face. "Oh," the girl said. "Saeors don't grow in pokemon body parts until the time they use their first attack. That's why you never had a tail before today. By the way, my name is Ember, nice to meet you…" "Luna." Luna answered. "and likewise, but how on earth did..."

Her mind trailed off, remembering a time when there was a man with a tail that lived with her a long time ago, when she was still just a three years old… and then he had left her and her mom to fend for themselves in society.

"That's it!" Luna exclaimed loudly, startling Ember. "I just need to call my mom for a second." She took out her Poké Gear and called her mom, her only contact besides the Professor.

"Hey Mom? Was Dad a Pokemon?" She asked very calmly into the Gear

On the other end her mom sighed "I knew that you would find out as soon as you started your journey, but yes, your dad is a Pokemon"

"Oh ok then! It's fine with me, I actually kinda wanted to be a Saeor anyway hehe. Thanks bye!"

"Wait honey, I need to tell you tha-" Click. Luna Turned off her phone before she could let her mom finish talking, the two of them didn't really enjoy talking very much. Ember looked at Luna and said, a little shyly, "Well, um, I don't have my first pokemon yet and I am a low level still… If it's ok can I travel with you? I can cook really well. And umm…"

"Sure," Luna answered, "No problem, I kinda was planning on finding people to travel with me anyways. And I can help you catch your first Pokemon." Ember brightened right up and jumped on Luna, giving her a big hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Luna laughed and Ember got off of her, blushing a bit. And they were on their way to the first town.

**So people, tell me what you think of it, I know it's not my best work and it's shorter than the last one, but whatever. This time I also didn't write it out on paper first to add and right now I'm on a tight school homework schedule so, leave me a rating. I take all criticism as helpful, and I can answer questions in later chapters. So umm… thanks, I'll post the next chapter next week hopefully on Monday. Ok then, bye! ~Remvis**


	3. Chapter 3 Ember's first pokemon

**10/18/12. Hi again guys, I've been having writers block with this story, not to mention a ton of computer problems that still aren't solved. Both my laptop and my desktop computer are somehow broken. Right now I'm using my mom's laptop to write. So here is the next chapter, also I'm gonna change the name of this fanfiction sometime soon, just a heads up. Also, I'm not gonna name the region Luna is in, I'll leave it to your imagination. The pokemon in this fanfiction can also be a variety of colors, such as the orange Cyndaquil with blue flames. Have fun! ^_^ ~Remvis**

Luna walked down the road with Ember, thinking about what just happened. 'Wow, I'm a saeor. I've always wanted to be one, and now I find out that I am! Best day ever.' She smiled, and then Ember asked her a question.

"So, umm, where exactly are we going? I also need my first Pokemon too…"

Luna looked at her newly found partner. Ember looked to be around 12, her own age, and was slightly shorter than her. "Right now, we are heading to the next town, and we should be there in about one day. And don't worry, we should find some kind of pokemon around here, it is a forest after all"

Ember nodded and they continued walking, talking about miscellaneous things. About a half-hour later, they reached a lake that had a bunch of people around it. They walked over, and to their surprise, found out that a fishing tournament was being held here. It was free, so they signed up and got free good rods to use and keep. The rules were that you could only hold one caught pokemon, and the best one by the end was the winner. They smiled, and went over to the lake and started fishing.

After ten minutes, a male Mudkip appeared on Ember's rod. It was pink, a shiny pokemon. The Mudkip walked over to Ember and seemed to smile at her.

"_Oh hai there! I'm Whirly, it's nice to meetcha!"_ Luna looked surprised. 'did that pokemon just talk… o wait! Maybe the power to understand poke language is one of those of the saeors, yeah that must be it. And I couldn't understand them before because I hadn't unlocked said powers yet.' Ember laughed and said back,

"It's nice to meet you too Whirly, my name is Ember, and this here is Luna. We're on a pokemon journey, to see the lands, catch pokemon, meet new friends, and do the gym challenge. Would you like to join us on our journey?" she asked sweetly.

"_O wow! A Saeor! I'd love to travel with you Ember. By the way, I noticed that you have no pokeballs on your belt. Does that mean that I'd be your first pokemon?"_ he asked excitedly

"Yes, that would mean so. And awesome!" Ember pulled out a net ball from her bag, and placed it on the ground. Whirly walked over to it, and nudged the button, making it catch him. It beeped, making it clear that Whirly was officially Ember's pokemon. The girl threw her net ball to the ground, sending Whirly out.

"_Wow, that place is a paradise for water types for me. While inside, I get the sensation of swimming, and can feel water all around me."_ Ember laughed.

"I'm glad you like it Whirly." She said. Luna laughed and came over to the two friends.

"Hi, I'm Luna, another Saeor, we didn't officially meet. It's nice to make your acquaintance." Whirly looked at Luna and said,

"_It's nice to meet you as well Luna. I'm Ember's first Pokemon."_ Whirly stood up on his hind legs, but his front ones on his hips, and stood like a hero, proud of this fact. Luna giggled and the chime rung, letting them know that the tournament was over.

They went over to the stage, waiting for their pokemon to be evaluated. After five minutes, the announcer said into the microphone, "alrighty then, we have a winner!"

A silence fell like a curtain over the audience. No noise could be heard, except for the breathing of the people around them, and also a cricket chirping fairly away from them. The announcer looked at his paper and started.

"our third place prize goes to… Mike! With his Corsela, he got 306 points. His prize is an oran berry. The second place prize goes to… Zach! With his Horsea, he received 328 points. His prize is a mystic water. And our final prize, first place goes to… Ember! With her Shiny Mudkip, she got a whopping 415 points! Her prize is a special pokeball, the Super Ball. Will the winners please come on stage at this time?"

Ember was shocked, she hadn't thought that she would place in the top three, let alone first place! She walked up on stage, and received the Super Ball, which was orange on the top instead of red. The top design was a small triangle in green.

She looked at the other winners. Mike had yellow blonde hair that covered his ears. He wore a plain yellow jacket, and his tail… Wait a tail? Yes, Mike had a zig-zag tail, one that she could easily define as that of a Pikachu's.

Zach had a mix of purple and red hair. He wore a fluffy black scarf, and had multiple red and purple bracelets on. He also had a tail, one that was only purple, and Ember realized that they were both Saeors as well. When she went back to Luna, the silver haired girl said,

"Alrighty then, let's go, we still have to get to town before sunset, unless we want to be walking in the dark." Ember nodded, and they left the lake, not noticing that someone was following them.

**Sorry again guys for only updating just now. Tell me what you think, and like I said in the first chapter, I like to receive reviews as betterment of my writing. Be it encouragement, sighting my mistakes, or just a funny message, I will read every one of them. If you have an account, then I'll message you back with a thank you, so if you don't want me to, tell me in the review. Have a good rest of the week, and this is me signing off! Word count: 1067 ~Remvis**


	4. Chapter 4 a new addition to the gang

**3/19/13**

**So hi peoples, umm yeah wow. it's been that long already? oops XD. i'm sorry, i just keep getting distracted by video games... i play a game called league of legends for the computer, and it just seems to take up my time completely. so as a new resolution, i will try my best to not get distracted by video games as much and to write my fanfictions! ~Remvis**

The two girls walked down the forest path, unaware at first that someone was following them. After about 10 minutes, however, they realized it when Whirly pointed it out, he being out of his pokeball because he liked to talk with Ember.

"_Hey who's that following us?"_ He asked the two of them, and they turned around, revealing that Zach, the second place winner of the fishing tournament, having caught a Horsea, was following them. He smiled when he saw that they noticed him following them and jogged to catch up.

"Hello…" He said, catching his breath a little. Luna looked at him and recognized the boy and decided to introduce herself.

"Oh hello there, my name is Luna, and yours is… Zach, if I'm correct."

"Yeah," he started, "I saw the two of you and noticed that both of you were Saeors, like me. I'm a Zorua Saeor, by the way, what would you two be?" The two of them looked at each other, and then nodded. This time Ember answered.

"I'm a Vulpix, and Luna is an Eon, the most powerful form of Eevee evolution, evolved using the DNA of a Mew… By the way Luna, when did you come in contact with a Mew? There are only like a dozen in the entire world."

Luna shook her head, "I dunno," she said, "must'ave been when I was really young or something, but that's speculation for another time, whatever did you want Zach?"

Zach looked at the two Saeors, "Umm… well I was wondering, if maybe I could join your group of people on your pokemon journey… I mean, it is a little awkward asking a normal person if I could travel with them. So… yeah, can I please go with you two?"

Luna looked at Ember and the latter shrugged her shoulders in response. "I guess so; it is fine with me either way." She said, and Luna nodded. "Sure then" She said, "it's always cool to meet someone new. Welcome to our small club hahaha."

Zach laughed too and said, "Awesome! Now where are we going next then?" Ember said, "Umm… I dunno, where ARE we going Luna?"

Luna sighed, "We're going to the port city at the end of this forest, now come on, let's not just stand here all afternoon!" and at this she starts to run down the trail, leaving the two others behind. Ember laughs and says, "last one to town is a rotten Poke egg!", before running after the silver haired girl that already had a 10 second head start, Whirly following close behind her.

Zach smiled and thought 'these two are so weird, we're gonna be great friends.', before running to join them.

* * *

A few hours later, we see our group of now three people walking towards the ever bustling town of Dergrove city, on the edge of the forest and the ocean **(Yes, I know that I told you in a previous chapter that i wouldn't give away the region or locations, but screw it, i'm making my own region up)**.

"By the pokegods above, i thought we were never getting out of that forest." Ember said, apparently really itchy after all those wild bug pokemon bit her.

"Well, at least we're here now" Luna said empathetically, for she too had been attacked by the bug pokemon, but less than Ember.

Zach just shrugged it off like it was no big deal, for he had somehow disappeared when the bugs came and they hadn't touched him at all. "I seriously don't know why the bugs were such a big problem, i mean Ember, aren't you a fire type Saeor? you should've been able to burn them to a crisp."

the two girls glared icy cold daggers into his soul, and instantly he cowered in fear, _Note to self, do NOT get on their bad sides._ after a minute or so they stopped and started walking along the street.

"I think that we should drop off our pokemon at the Poke Center," said Luna after a moment, "we don't know when they're going to be needed in top shape."

Zach quickly agreed, for his one of his pokemon had fainted while the fishing challenge happened. He didn't say what kinds he had, only that they were a little weak and that they didn't have much training. as they approached the upcoming building, however, a huge crash sounded from inside and the trio rushed towards the now-smoking Poke Center. when they got there, many people could be seen rushing outside with their pokemon beside them, coughing hard into their elbows. Ember looked at one of the people and asked them, "what happened?"

The man, by the age of 30 or so, looked at the young girl and told her, "well, miss, there i was, sitting inside while reading a newspaper, when suddenly some people in green and purple uniforms came inside and ordered that all the pokemon in the care of the Poke Center be handed over, and they sent out a rather hardened pokemon, it looked like it was ready to hurt someone, not just take on a challenge. it was a Ponyta, i believe, and it had this gleam in it's eyes that made you think it would hurt somebody even without orders. then suddenly it charged the counter and flared it's mane to the extent of burning the machines. the machines started malfunctioning and then exploded, and i got out of there as soon as possible.

The trio looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. someone had tried to steal another's pokemon? that was almost unthinkable. unless it was team rocket or galactic, but they had been taken care of in their respective regions already. no, the outfits described didn't match up to any teams currently known to the public. with a nod at each other, Luna said to the man,

"don't worry, we'll help solve this problem, we can use our water pokemon to put out the fire."

The trio looked at the just starting to burn building, knowing that they had to help, else a bunch of pokemon inside would die unnecessarily.

**Wow, i didn't really write that last part, or at least it was unexpected to me as much as it was to you. random semi good cliffhanger? i dunno lol. anyways here's the installment of the story, which i will now change to "Adventure of the legendary Saeor, Luna!" anyone think it's good? no? o well too bad. anyways please review your thoughts as a reader, as long as it's not just "you suck at writing", please i am trying to get better at it, and only constructive criticism will help. anyways, have a good day, Peace. word count: 1236 ~Remvis**


End file.
